


Escaping Destiny

by wasabi_girl1



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic of how Haruka felt about becoming a sailor senshi! Haruka's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping Destiny

I just wanted to escape my destiny, but destiny has a way of catching up with you...

It all started with her. Kaiou Michiru. The day I met her was the day destiny had found me, and it was not going to let me go.

Michiru had somehow sensed that there was something different about me. She could sense that I was a senshi, she knew something about me that I didn't even know about myself.

She had my destiny in her hands.

Every time Michiru tried to get closer to me, I would try to get away, just like I had tried to run away from my destiny. I had somehow known that she was the key to my destiny.

Then, something life-changing happened. As I was working in the garage, I heard a voice plead for help.

As I tried to go help the person, he transformed into a huge monster. Acting on instinct, I tried to fight this huge monster, but it was much too strong.

Suddenly, in front of me, there appeared a pen, floating in mid-air. It had a strange aura surrounding it, that was drawing me to it. I just had the sudden urge to grab it.

As I reached for the pen, someone's voice stopped me.

It was Michiru. She told me that if I grabbed the pen, I wouldn't be able to return to a normal life.

Then, right in front of me, Kaiou Michiru transformed into Sailor Neptune. She used a pen very similar to the one that was floating before me.

It was all so confusing. Was the pen really meant for me? Was I destined to be a sailor senshi?

Before I could think things through, Sailor Neptune started to attack the monster. She was easily stronger and was just about to finish off the monster when I told her to stop, since the monster was really a human.

Sailor Neptune replied saying that if she did not kill the monster now, there would be more victims, and that she had no choice but to kill it, human or not.

As we conversed, the monster recovered, and sprung at me.

Sailor Neptune saw this, and dove to save me, and took the hit. Then finally, she used the Deep Submerge, and it was destroyed.

But, the battle had injured Sailor Neptune, and she fell to the ground.

I rushed over to her.

"I might have killed him. Next time I'll kill them. It's not all right, but since I'm a senshi I chose this." Sailor Neptune said, weakly.

"Then why did you protect me? If you injure your hand, you won't be able to become a violinist." I asked, angry at myself for being a burden.

"I didn't investigate you because you were the other senshi. It was before I knew. I was watching you when you raced. I wanted to ride in a car with you along the sea shore. I knew more about you than yourself. I've been watching you all the time. I didn't want you to take the same road as me. But I was happy when I found out that you were the other person." Sailor Neptune replied.

Her words echoed in my ear. She had wanted me to not take the path she did. She would fight alone, just so I would be happy, living my life normally.

I could not live my life, knowing that I foregoed my duty to the universe, just for my selfish happiness, that I had let down Michiru by not being there when she needed help in a battle.

I took one last look at Michiru. All the time I had been running from my destiny, I was scared of what my destiny would hold, but when I looked at Michiru at that moment, I knew that I didn't need to fear destiny anymore.

I took one deep breath, and then I grabbed the pen.

"Uranus planet power, make-up!"

Now, I no longer run from destiny. I no longer fear destiny.

Now, every time I run, I run for Michiru, I run for the rest of the senshi, and I run for the safety of the universe, because now, every step I take, is a step closer to my destiny.


End file.
